


The boy who can't be moved

by animewriter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Viktor, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, homeless yuuri, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animewriter/pseuds/animewriter
Summary: Mafia boss Viktor finds a wounded Yuuri in the rain and against his better judgement helps and heals him...Thankful Yuuri tries to offer his only prized possession to him in thanks but Viktor turns him down..still stuborn yuuri wont give up till he pays him back.





	1. Chapter 1

Yuuri groaned in pain as he tried to make his way down the street as he shivered in the pouring rain. He limped alone holding onto the wall before his legs finally gave in and he fell to the ground crumpling in on himself. He curled into himself more shivering in pain as he tried to find some warmth but failing.

Was this the end..? Was he really going to die like this? Alone on the street covered in dirt and blood?

Only a few hours ago he had been offered a job while rooming hungry on the street..and desperate that he was ..he took the offer without a second thought. Only the job had been more then he bargained for..of course what else could a worthless idiot like him really have expected? It had been painful..when he was tied up and used as a practice punching bag before they...touched him in places he didn't want to think about..

Giving up he closed his eyes and waited for Darkness to take him..He was so out of it that he didn't notice when an umbrella covered him preventing more rain from falling on his body as a grey haired youth stared down at him curiously. "You poor thing" Viktor hmmed as he knelt in front of the passed out boy.

He took out his phone and dialed a number. "Chris..tell Yakov i'm going to be late...I found a drowned kitten who needs help."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised second chapter is longer. also i added a few tags hope you all don't mind. Also more relationships maybe added but im not sure yet about who.  
> Also in case you can't tell the story is loosely based on the song the man who cant be moved

Yuuri woke up with a start surprised to find himself laying not on the cold hard ground but in a comfortable bed..He pulled the covers back and noticed his arms and waist was bandaged and he was surprisingly not in as much pain..'someone must of gave me a painkiller' he thought tiredly as he looked around the fancy room curiously before his ears picked up on talking outside the room.

"He needs rest and some food but he should be fine"Minako replied as she leaned against the closed door. "I bet he hasn't had a proper meal in a while..also considering his status and his age..i gave him a after pill just in case he was raped. " She replied.

"Was he?" Viktor asked with a frown concerned.

"It doesn't look like it but i just wanted to be safe. As is im sure he is too thin to even conceive" she replied. "I more concerned about his injuries..it looks like he was thrown into some dog fighting ring or something. He is beat up pretty bad." she sighed.

"But he will live right?" He asked hopefully getting a nod in reply. "Oh good." he sighed as he glanced at the door.

"You can go see him now he should be awake about now..just don't do anything to upset him." She said firmly. Viktor nodded thanking her before writing her a check to pay for her time. "Thanks again."

"Don't thank me..i just need the money for my dance studio." She grunted taking the check before excusing herself.

Viktor quietly entered the room only to see a squinting Yuuri staring at him.  
"Your..glasses are on the table over there..they are broke though" Viktor informed the boy handing them over to the boy.

"Its...fine i can tape them" Yuuri said putting them on carefully. They still managed to stay on much to his relief.."Where am i?" he asked curiously before finally getting a good look at the slightly older male only to blush a deep red at how handsome the other male was.

"You are in one of the Hotels i own. Don't worry about paying for it. Your bill is covered' Viktor assured. "Whats your name?" He asked gently trying to get more info out of the boy.

"Um...My Name is Yuuri...i dont really remember my last name..but people call me Yuuri Yen..since they say im worth about a Yen..im kinda..uh useless" He rambled nervously not used to being up close to someone so perfect.

"I see..well Yuuri. MY name is Viktor..You just focus on getting better and you can leave when you feel up to it" Viktor replied patting his head. "

"I must repay you though.." Yuuri frowned before reaching for Viktor's belt. "Let me..repay you some how" He pleaded only for Viktor to gently push him back.

"You don't need to" Viktor assured gently but firmly. "You just focus on getting better" he ordered not wanting to take advantage of the hurt boy.

"I see...of course.." Yuuri frowned misinterpreting him. He really was useless..of course someone so perfect as him wouldn't want him.. he glanced over to the bed side before spotting his prized possession. A scarf that had been given to him when he was younger by a nice older alpha who had been kind enough to give it to him when it was cold during a particularly long winter..What did the alpha say it was made of..cash..mire? It has long since became dirty and weather worn over the years..but it was still somewhat warm..and surely this scarf would be enough to pay for Viktors kindness..it was his only thing of any worth..at least to him. He grabbed it and shakily handed the dirty and grime filled scarf over. "Here take this as payment" He said firmly.

Viktor looked at the scarf surprised before shaking his head not wanting to take anything from the boy. "No..i can't take that.." He frowned gently pushing it back to him. Yuuri was about to protest when Viktors phone rang. Viktor frowned answering it annoyed with a hand on his hip. "Nikiforov." he answered annoyed.

"Viktor we have a problem JJ is causing problems in our territory again" Georgi informed. "They got your godson."

"Yurio.." He groaned before cursing in russian. "Where are you know?" he demanded

"In front of Seung-gil's bar." Georgi replied stressed. "What do you want us to do?"

"Just wait for me..i will meet you there" Viktor scowled before hanging up and glancing at the upset Yuuri who was still clutching the scarf. "Get better' he frowned before leaving the boy.

"huh..maybe its because the scarf is dirty" Yuuri frowned resolving to leave as soon as he could manage to find a place to clean the dirt out. He glanced at the side table that had some food on it..His stomach growled as he looked at the food longingly. After a few moments he gave in and started to eat what was perhaps the first real meal he had in weeks. Once finished he felt his resolve and strength return. "Yes..okay..I got this" yuuri grinned getting up. "As soon as i get this cleaned..i will wait at the corner he found me...surely he will find me again...then i can give this to him" he grinned proud of himself before leaving the hotel room.

For the first time in a long time felt full and rested..it was nice..but he wasn't going to get used to it. Good things never lasted long for him. Still he was thankful for the good fortune he had experienced no matter how brief. He even got to be in the same room as the God of an alpha..Viktor.. He blushed as he thought once more of the handsome prince who rescued him. He really was just like a white knight from one of those stories his mom used to read to him when he was a kid..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serriously surprised i got reviews so soon and after such a short chapter..it really inspired me to put up the next chapter right away. I will try to update once a week for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eh i wasn't feeling good..so i decided to work on my stories and updated two of them including this one. SO bonus for you guys. MY sickness is your gain!

Seung Gil calmly set a glass of gin in front of Christophe one of Viktor's men. "Drink up while you wait" He said lightly.

"Eh give me a bottle of your best whisky" Emil grinned leaning on the bar.

"No You can't have any." Seung tutted. "You still haven't paid off your last tab." he reminded. Emil groaned laying his head down disappointed.

"You shouldn't be drinking on the job anyway" Georgi huffed as he kept an eye out for their boss. "Lets not forget whose fault it is anyway that the young master was even taken" He reminded annoyed.

"It was because you were flirting with one of JJ's men instead of keeping an eye on him" Christophe reminded lightly. "You should know better too..flirting with the enemy." He tisked taking a sip.

", Michele isn't an enemy" Emil pouted. "He was just stupid and joined the wrong gang is all...We were close before we joined..I don't see why we can't be now"

"Because..he is part of JJs gang..and you and i both know they wont ever get along." Seung Gil replied as he pouted another glass. "You would be wise to just give up. It is too troublesome..this is why i never joined either side and am Neutral. " He huffed.

"Ah but you cant fight love. It is too strong of an emotion." Georgi sighed ever the romantic.

"Doesn't change the fact that Viktor will be side lining you" Seung replied rolling his eyes.

"Whaat no he wont" Emil protested not noticing said man stepping in with an annoyed look on his face.

"Yes I will" Viktor corrected annoyed. "You knew you were supposed to keep an eye on him." he scowled causing Emil to look away ashamed. "Now..You three come with me. I have to get him back. I have other things i should be doing" Viktor scowled thinking back to the omega he had just picked up. He hoped he would be okay by himself while he was gone..just in case he should send someone over to keep him company while he healed. Thinking it over he decided to send another Omega that was in his mob Family. He sent a text to Phichit to check on him and keep him company.

The four them got ready to leave only to run into another annoyance. Kenjirou ran up to them eagerly. "Are you going to go fight them now?" He asked eagerly jumping up and down.

"We are going to get Yurio" Viktor sighed as he made sure his gun was loaded.

"Oh can I help?" He asked hopefully. "I can fight too you know! I have been working on my aim and i think i have got stronger" he said surely as Emil ran his hand thru the blond and hair amused. "You are a bit too short to join in fighting just yet kid." Emil responded amused. "How about you go back to the mansion and help the maid get Yurios dinner ready instead im sure he is hungry" He tried causing Kinjiro to pout and smooth out his hair and fix his one red streak with a pout.

"Fine..i guess i can do that" He huffed reluctantly leaving them.

"Thanks Emil." Viktor sighed relieved to see the too eager boy finally leave them.

"Eh He is just too eager to join us since his older brother used to be part of our gang..and he looks up to you" Emil shrugged. "He thinks he has something to prove."

"Yea..and if he isn't careful he is going to end up hurt like his brother or worse like Guang Hong and stuck in a wheelchair" Viktor replied as they headed towards where Yurio was being held. "I don't want any innocents getting hurt.." Viktor frowned. "This is why i only let the best join my Gang. "

"You are wise and kind as always Boss" Jeorge Replied pleased.

Kenijirou ran eager to finally at least be given a job of some kind when he spotted a shivering bandaged up omega heading towards a river. He skidded to a stop with a frown. "You okay?" he asked concerned. Yuuri turned confused and pointed to himself to see if he was talking to him. "yea you..are you okay?" Kenjirou repeated.

"Oh..um im fine..Im just going to the river to clean something." Yuuri replied clutching his scarf close.

"Oh...well if you say your okay..I gotta get going..but hey don't stay out too late the rival mobs been acting up lately" He warned Yuuri.

"...rival mob?" Yuuri repeated confused.

"Yea you know JJ's ..he is the worst..so just stay clear of them okay" He advised before excusing himself and hurrying towards his destination. Now alone Yuuri took the scarf and put it in the water to scrub it roughly as he tried to scrub all the dirt out. "Gotta..make it clean" he muttered as he continued to scrub.

Viktor found Yurio tied up and held by one of JJs men as an annoyed Isabella glared at the slightly roughed up Yurio. "You are going to think twice about Calling me an old hag" She said annoyed. "Do you know who i am?"

"Yea of course i do Hag you are that idiots fiance "Yurio huffed trying to pull his face out of her hands as she squeazed them annoyed. "I am practically queen of this side of town." Isabella informed. "I could end you with the snap of my fingers." She warned as Michele looked away uncomfortable with the whole thing.

"How about you let my ward go" Viktor suggested coming into the parking lot. "I am sure he..said some things he shouldn't but he isn't apart of all this yet. After all..i would hate for this to get bloody" Viktor replied pulling his jacket back revealing his gun.

The others on the other side took out their guns as well in response as Yurio tisked.

"I will give him..back..but not till i punish him" Isabella scowled as she ran a hand along Yurios left arm causing Viktor to tense. Before either of them could do anything she took a hammer out of her purse and rammed it against Yurios arm causing a bone to break and Yurio to curse in pain. Satisfed she kicked Yurio over to the other side. "You all better stick to your side or else we will do worse" Isabella warned as she handed the hammer to Michele who took it giving Emil and them an apologetic look.

Viktor scowled as he carefully untied Yurio before picking him up with ease. "You are lucky I don't shoot you for what you have done' He warned before leaving with his group. "Lets get Yurio home to get treated" He scowled as they made their way back towards a waiting car where yakov was sitting in the drivers seat.

As they made their way back Viktor got a call from none other then Phichit. "Eh Vic no one is there" Phichit replied after he had answered. "I checked with the desk..apparently he had left not too long after you did" He informed Viktor.

"I..see..i guess he didn't want to stay" VIktor sighed.

"Do you want to me to look for him?" Phichit asked curiously. Viktor opened his mouth to respond when he spotted Yuuri waiting on the corner he had saved him from clutching the same scarf he had tried to give him before. "No..there is no need" Viktor replied watching the boy as he clearly stood waiting for what was more then likely him.

"Should we stop for him?" EMil asked curiously seeing him stare at the boy. "Is he someone you know?"

"No...it's fine he is no one...besides we need to get Yurio treated" Viktor frowned leaning back in his seat. It was better this way...He shouldn't get Yuuri involved in his life. He would give up eventually..He can't stay at that corner forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Viktor was born from a powerful family. Not many Mobs would even think of messing with The Nikiforov's were a respected crime family that still managed to have a code of honor that other gangs couldn't help but respect. It was expected from birth that Viktor the sole Child of his parents would take over the mantle as Boss and leader of the group..

His parents died when he was young thanks to a shoot out from a rival boss before they could even sire another possible his god father took up his care and raised him properly to take over. Still..even though he was raised and groomed to take over Yakov still allowed him to indulge in his hobbies. His hobbies mainly being poodles and ice skating. There was even a time where he was allowed to skate professionally when he was in his teens. He quickly achieved gold status and became well known for his talent all before he was even 16.

It was during his last competition while in london that he met Christophe and they became quick friends. Even after retiring he stayed in contact with him and soon he joined his ranks when he official became a leader at just 17. Now 8 years later he was his right hand man and number one guy to turn to. It's funny...ice skating at really shaped his life and how he viewed things..

It was when he had just started out ice skating that he learned that there was good in this world beyond the horrors he saw in his family and the job. He was just 12 he had gotten lost in Shibuya. He has wandered too far away from his body guards and had no idea of where to go..To make matters worse it had started to snow and he was getting colder. He was near tears when a little dirty black haired boy with oversized glasses found him huddled in an ally Viktors long hair covering his face as he tried to not cry. He looked up surprised to see the underdressed frail boy staring at him worriedly.

"Are you lost?" The boy asked offering him his cold frost covered hand. "I can help you." Viktor sniffed and took the offered hand. The boy never let go of his hand as he lead him back to where his gaurds were looking for him. "Here you go..Merry christmas" The boy smiled not knowing it was actually Viktors birthday. Eager to pay back the boy he took off his expensive new scarf and wrapped it around the boy to make sure he would be some what warm before secretly putting a wad of money in his pocket so he could have something to eat. " yea merry christmas to you too" Viktor smiled kissing the others cheek causing the younger boy to blush.

"Young master..come on" His gaurds called spotting him. "You can't run off like that young master!" Viktor let go of the other boy and hurried off giving him a final wave. He secretly hoped he could meet the cute boy again..but he never did..still he never forgot him and promised to protect angels like him when he became a leader.. A promise he quickly learned was easier said then done..People around him got hurt far too often..the worst was when One of the omegas in his group..who was more of a civilian had gotten shoot in the crossfires of a street fight causing him to fall off the roof...he has been wheelchair bound since. The poor kid..had just gone to give his boyfriend Leo some lunch he had made...he had no idea about the fight..when he saw Leo he had ran to him before noticing the guns and panicked trying to protect his boyfriend..but it cost him more then he could of imagined..

Leo..still blamed himself for it..Poor guy.

Viktor quickly in life realized the only way to protect the people he cared about was thru influence and power..so he worked hard and soon his Family was the biggest and his power spread..but with that power came more enemies..Enemies like JJ.

Yurio thank god was going to be fine..but he would be in a cast for a few months..which soured the blondes mood greatly. To help with his care and gaurd him..he had given him a new alpha he could trust to take care of him. Otabek had already been with him for over a year and he had more then proven himself to be worthy of this position. Of course..he did warn him..of what happens to those that fail him..

Emil on the other hand had been lowered to cheep work and clean up duty.. a job he hated. He was lucky He didn't kill Emil though for his mistake...but he was feeling generous..still he hoped putting him in charge of clean up would remind him of what could happen to him if he failed him again.

It had been about a week since then..he wondered how the omega he had saved was doing..He would of moved on by then..for sure and hopefully found some place warm to stay. On his way to a meeting he noticed they were near that corner where Yuuri had been waiting before. Curiously he looked out his window not expecting much only to be surprised to see The boy still there...waiting. "Well...i'll be" Viktor said impressed watching the boy lean against the poll as he waited patiently. Viktor was ..almost impressed. Still he had promised himself he wouldn't bother the kid..so he still refused to meet the boy. He would give up eventually and move on. They always did.

A week and a half after Yurio got his cast He was walking with his new bodyguard Otabek. Yurio perfered Otabek to anyone else who had been in charge of him before..he was even kind of..handsome..not that he would admit it..he wouldn't! "Oye Bek I want a crepe." Yurio ordered red faced as he blushed when they got closer. "Get me one..I will wait here" he nodded towards the poll another omega stood. "You don't mind do you Piggy?" He asked the boy who shook his head quickly. Yurio frowned noticing how thin the boy was. "Get this idiot one too." He added stuffing his none broken hand in his pocket. "Stupid idiot looks hungry."

"Of course Young Master.." Otabek nodded.

"I said call me Yuri or Yurio..Not Young master" Yurio tisked. Otabek nodded excusing himself and leaving them alone for a moment.

"Your..name is yuri? That is my name" Yuuri smiled at the blonde.

"Eh..there is not allowed to be more then one Yuri in this area" Yurio protested causing Yuuri to laugh. "Whatever...Like i care" Yurio huffed. "So..what are you even doing here? You aren't selling yourself or something are you?"

"Eh? No..No Of course not" Yuuri stuttered. " I am waiting for my Silver Knight to come back so i can repay him for his kindness." he informed seriously.

"Your...silver knight? what is this a fairytale!?" Yurio laughed amused. "You are hilarious." He snorted amused as Otabek came back with two crepes handing one to each of them. "Well I doubt anyones coming for you. YOu might as well give up. YOu can't just stay here forever..i mean you leave to sleep and eat right?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No..i don't leave..ever...I might..miss him if i leave" Yuuri protested. "I can't miss him.."

"You..don't leave...at all?" Yurio gasped.

"Well i mean..when i have to go to the bathroom..i do..or to get food from the dumpster..but other then that I stay here." Yuuri smiled proud of himself. "I can wait..I know he will come back..I am sure of it" He said surely.

"You are crazy" Yurio laughed surprised. "You should just give up .. Hey if you need a place you can stay with me I bet i could find you a new silver knight thats way better..but you can't have Otabek. He is mine" He said possessively.

"No...I want my Knight..sides..i owe him my life' Yuuri frowned stubbornly.

"You are sure pig headed you idiot...Fine wait here then" Yurio rolled his eyes finishing off his crepe. "Come on otabek. Let's go. I can't stand his sappiness" Yurio huffed leading the other man away. The 16 year old was annoyed at the other teen..who was that delusional..He didn't know who this silver knight was..but he was probably long gone by now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ages in here are   
> viktor 26  
> yuuri 18  
> yurio 16  
> otabek is 17


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with a short chapter. I wanted to post one while i had time since things got crazy the past few days and with the anime con coming up i want to make sure i use my spare time to work on my fics while i can. Thanks again for the comments! You have no idea how much they mean to me. *hearts*

Viktor frowned when he noticed Yurio come back to the mansion with Otabek close behind. He glanced at the clock with a frown. He had been gone for longer then he said he would be. "I don't like you going out so much Kitten" Viktor frowned going over to him. "You should be laying low for a while longer..instead of going out so much" He said worried. "You don't even have any shopping bags this time...where did you go?" He frowned taping his mouth confused. "Ah..are you two dating now? Otabek you sly dog!" He said cheerily teasing them causing Yurio face to redden.

"Shut up Viktor..You are embarrassing" Yurio said blushed annoyed as Otabek patted the other boy to try to calm him down.

"Yura..your anger..remember" Otabek reminded lightly.

"I know...I know..i'm...working on it" Yurio grumbled. "Seriously though Vitya it wasn't a date..i was visiting an idiot today." Yurio huffed.

"Visiting...an idiot?" Viktor replied confused.

"Yea..some idiot thinks some silver knight is going to meet up with him..I tried again to make him give up for the 5th time. I give up" Yurio rolled his eyes before excusing himself. "Bek! I want a bath...Im going to have the maid prepare it..i need you to wash my back." Yurio grumbled.

"Remember our talk Otabek.." Viktor warned causing the slightly older teen to stiffen.

"Da...of course..I remember" The teen mumbled before following Yurio up the stairs.

"Ignore him" Yurio huffed as they headed towards the master bathroom. "He wont really cut it off. He just tells that to everyone who has an interest in me" He assured although..Otabek isn't so sure he wasn't serious.. He certainly seemed serious to him.

the snow started to fall soon and he found himself surrounded by snow. People would often stare at him curiously and mutter to himself but other wise left him alone. That is..till someone did complain at one point and a police officer came to tell him to leave.

"No...Please officer..I can't leave..im waiting for someone" Yuuri pleaded the annoyed police officer.

"You are going to have to wait somewhere else" The officer scowled pulling on the scarf in his hand to try to get him to leave and rag him off. Yuuri protested and pulled instantly back. "Stop..DOn't take that! It is not yours! That is a gift!" He cried out before falling back on to the ground wincing as he hit his head against the pole. He watched in despair as the scarf flew in the air before falling in a pile of muddy snow. "oh..no...now im going to have to wash it again" He cried as he limped over before picking up the scarf and running off Ignoring the police officers protests as he ran off.

"Well...at least he left the corner.." The officer frowned leaving to head back to the station.

Viktor at that moment passed the corner to go to a meeting and was almost disappointed when he didn't see Yuuri..not knowing he had just missed him. "Figures..he gave up.." He sighed.

Viktor frowned when he arrived at the cafe he was supposed to meet his crew at. He had arranged by the owner to have the whole place sealed off just for them for the day ..however he could tell someone was missing. "Where is Leo?" Viktor frowned annoyed at him being late.

"Oh he is visiting his boyfriend" phichit Informed as he poured some tea for the one of the gang members.   
"Well he better hurry and get here.. This meeting is important" Viktor frowned.

Guang Hong attempted a smile as he noticed Leo coming into his room with flowers. "I thought you could use some new ones by now" Leo smiled softly as he set the vase down on his desk. "Your mom said..you might finally be ready to go home soon.." He said as he arranged the flowers. "Thats good..im sure your excited. Maybe when you get out..we can go on a date to see an ice show..or i could take you somewhere nice to eat" He offered.

"Yea..maybe.." Guang Hong sighed from where he laid on his hospital bed. "It...will be nice to get home..in my own bed" he admitted. "How..are you doing though?" he asked worriedly.  
"Me..im fine..i wasn't the one that was hurt" Leo reminded trying to not scowl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i dont know how to make that end note go away about the first chapter..whatever its just there forever i guess.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snow storm hits and viktor is worried

Yuuri tried to stay warm as he clutched the scarf close. He winced as some more snow started to fall on him seeming to get heavier as the wind picked up. " A storm is starting" Yuuri observed as he glanced at the scarf with a smile. "its..fine he will stop this time.." He had noticed a few times that Viktor had been in this area..driving by..but he surely hadn't seen him either time..so its fine..he would notice him next time for sure..

Viktor reminded him a lot of his first crush he had on another boy with long silver hair...one that he had met when he was really small..a littel over 10 years ago..he was clearly older then him..but he looked almost like a fairy prince from a story his older sister told him..It was that boy that actually gave him the scarf that he had in his arms.. It was part of why it was his greatest treasure..but...it was all he had to give to Viktor..and maybe it was time to move on from his fantasies..and let go of the past. Maybe this could be a new start..after he gave it to Viktor..he could move on and finally be okay and accept things as they are.

Yuuri smiled wistfully at the thought of seeing Viktor one last time..He really was just as he imagined the boy from before would grow up to look like. He was so lost in his thoughts he barely noticed the increasing weather as his already cold body started to feel strangly warm.. "Viktor.." Yuuri groaned out almost deliriously as he saw an image of Viktor staring worriedly at him as he reached for him almost as if he was beckoning him to come closer . "I Knew you would come.." He coughed before falling over onto the ground before curling feverishly into himself as the sun started to cover his body.

Viktor shot up in his sleep to see the snow covered ground with the sun blazing down on it. He had a nightmare last night..of Yuuri that omega from before..freezing in the storm..He felt his heart nearly stop as he tried to reach him but failed..he ran a hand thru his hair as he tried to calm down. He wasn't there when he went by just two days ago..surely he had moved on..and it wasn't like he wasn't smart enough to go find some form of shelter...in the storm..

'But..he is homeless..whose to say he could..' Viktor reminded himself.

He soon realized he was not going to stop worrying till he found the boy himself. With that in mind..he got out of bed and quickly got dressed before sending out a message to his men and a description of the boy..figuring they could find him easier with more looking.

Leo was with his boyfriend on their side of the mansion..when he got the message. It had been Viktor insistance that Guang Hong move into the mansion so he could get the best care and help with his disability and health. Guang Hongs mother poor as she was couldn't argue with that and let him move. Leo moved in quickly with him Insisting to help with the care. "I got to go.." Leo frowned reading the text. "Viktor is calling for a search party for some kid.."

"Don't let me keep you" Guang yawned tiredly. Leo frowned making sure he was properly covered up and comfortable before giving him a kiss. "Go back to sleep..you need more rest" He sighed before getting dressed and heading out.

Chris and Emil heading out to the west surprised by the request and order but did as ordered. Others in the gang seperated as well.

"Eh...That description sounds like that overly romantic idiot we kept seeing.." Yurio frowned reading Otabeks phone.

"His name was Yuuri remember' Otabek reminded gently as he pulled his jacket on. "I am going to go help..Stay here"

"Why should i stay behind? I am not invalid i could help" Yurio scowled stamping his foot impatiently.

Viktor only had one idea..of where to look and it may of been a stretch but..he ran towards that corner..The area hadn't even been shoveled or really plowed yet.. He spotted someone working on shoveling and rushed over. "Excuse me Have you seen a boy with black hair down past his ears..blue glasses kinda small.." He asked desperately getting a shake in response. Viktor didn't give up though and rushed past him before frowning in disappointment when he didn't see Yuuri standing by the pole.

"He isn't here...where could he be?" Viktor panicked the nightmare version of Yuuri frozen form still fresh in his mind. He looked around worriedly before spotting a hand sticking out of the snow by the pole. His eyes widened before he rushed over only to see that there was clearly a body laying there buried in the snow.

He dug into the snow not even caring that that he wasn't wearing proper gloves for it. Underneath the snow laid an unconscious Yuri already turning blue and barely breathing. "No..Yuuri...Don't Die on me.." Viktor panicked calling for an ambulance. "You are going to be okay...im...here now" He sniffed nearly crying as he took off his own jacket and covered the boy to try to warm him up..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOH noooo


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i have a few things to decide here..I can end it here with how it is or i can do a part two and continue it on here and further explore the mob scene and Yuuri's life as His mate and how he learns to deal with the mobster life. I will leave it up to you dear readers.

Phichit sat next to Viktor in the ICU room. "Hey...you saved his life" He reminded Viktor gently. "The Doctors even said so..he wouldn't be alive right now if you hadn't found him and did what you did"

"I...know...but he shouldn't of been in this situation at all." Viktor sighed as he looked down at the slumbering Yuuri who was currently comatose unable to wake up even if he wanted to. "They..said he has hypothermia and other complications.." he informed the boy next to him.

"Did they say if they knew when he would wake up?" Phichit asked.

Viktor sighed as he ran a hand thru the slumbering boys messy hair. "Any day now..As soon as he does..he should be able to leave.." he informed as he continued to pet the boy who scrunched his nose but other wise slept on leaning into the touch. "they can't Find any medical files on him..or even his real identity..I sent a blood sample thru one of my connections..Im hoping to find out his real identity soon.."

"If he has been living on his as long as you think...he might not have anyone left.." Phichit pointed out.

"I...know don't worry about it..He wont be on the streets again if i can help it." Viktor replied with a yawn.

"Viktor...you should go home and lay down..its been two days now..you need sleep" He frowned.

"But...what if he wakes up..someone should be here if he wakes up..I don't want him to be alone." Viktor protested.

"Hey i will take a shift and then i can have one of the others take turns..we will call you right away if he wakes up" Phichit said gently but firmly pushing him out of the room.

"The second he wakes up..i want to be called." Viktor frowned reluctantly leaving the room.

"Don't worry we will." Phichit tisked handing him his coat.

Viktor was woken from his slumber by Makkachin's barking. "Makka.."Viktor groaned sitting up and pushing the hair out of his face.

"Sorry for waking you up boss..but they got the DNA results back..and you did tell me to let you know when i got the information" Mila informed lightly before handing the envelope over. Yakov was standing gruffly by her side.

"Did you look at the results yet?" he asked opening it.

"No..i figured you would want to see it first. It's not my place" She shrugged as he looked it over reading the new information.

"Yuuri Katsuki age..17. His parents are dead from a gang fight...He has been an orphan since he was 3...It looks like his only family is an older sister..who is a whore in JJ's territory." He frowned reading it over.

"She raised him for a while on the streets but speculation is that she hasn't actually seen him in a few years..The boy hasn't ever been to school or had any form of education.. All things considered..it's a wonder he can even do anything on his own..or that he hasn't been taken yet by some alpha." Yakov informed with a scowl noticing the look on Viktors face. "Vitya..we are not a charity house.." He reminded narrowly in disapproval already guessing his plans.

"You already know that when he makes up his mind there is no changing it." Mila said amused hiding a smirk behind her hands.

Viktor was about to respond when his phone rang and he quickly answered it.

"Viktor he is awake" Phichit replied cheerfully.

"I am on my way" he said kicking off the curtains making Makkachin bark annoyed before he too jumped off swishing his tail eagerly.

Viktor rushed to the hospital and found Yuuri sitting up with the help of Phichit and Christophe who were fawning over the confused boy who didn't seem to know what to do about the attention..but didn't exactly hate it either. He smiled wide when he saw Viktor enter the room.

"Viktor I finally get to see you again' Yuuri squealed happily waving as the other two watched amused. "Hey meet my new friends Phichit and Christophe" he introduced cheerfully.

"He has been all smiles since we told him you were coming" Christophe winked. "Haven't you cutie?" He cooed ruffling the younger boys hair.

"I finally get to give you my gift..I cleaned it really good in the river..so it should be good enough for you now right?" he asked hopefully handing him the scarf eagerly. "It's my prized possession. I got it from a prince when i was younger...well he wasn't a prince..but he looked like one' He rambled.  
Viktor smiled taking it gently before examining it and noticing the VN etched in it..He quickly put two and two together..This was his scarf..The scarf he had given to that little boy all those years ago! ..Now it had some how ended up back to him..Wait was Yuuri the little angel from all those years ago?"

He studied the boy carefully. They certainly looked similar..he couldn't believe it..but he must be the same boy! This was what they called fate wasn't it? He put the scarf around his neck not minding its obvious old and frayed state. The action caused Yuuri to smile wider pleased.

He gently took Yuuri's hands in his own and kissed them tenderly. "Yuuri...how about instead of waiting for me at that corner you wait for me at my house." He offered with a smile causing Yuuri to tear up.

"That...is too good of an offer for me.." Yuuri protested near tears. "I...have never had such a good...offer...or fortune..before in my life..I don't deserve that.."

"No..you do and it would make me happy if you could live with me and stay by my side. I Know..im not exactly the best guy..I have done terrible things..and maybe i am the one who doesn't deserve someone as pure as you..but..I would love to spend the rest of my life with you..and when you are ready..maybe if make you my mate."

"This..is a dream..." Yuuri gasped pulling his hands back covering his mouth crying.

"NO its real..this is real life..This isn't some..story or a dream. Its real..and i mean it. So what do you say? Stay with me?" Viktor smiled.

Yuuri looked at him thru his tears still in shock. He finally after a moment nodded. "Okay...I can't..say no to you..After all..I owe you my life twice now.."

"You can make it up to me just by living with me." Viktor said amused as Yuuri grinned thru his tears and gave the other a hug happily.

"This is..just like a fairy tale.." Yuuri smiled into the other mans chest. "A really happy ending"


	8. Part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So 7 people so far voted i continue it. SO this is the start of part two. Which will focus on him learning his new role in life as well as the romances with emil and michele and Leo and Guang. Another side paring will be phicht with Seung Gil Lee idk..yet if kenjiro will end up with someone but we will see.

After he was released from the hospital he was moved into Viktors mansion. He had no possessions to his name so it was easy to it took a lot to get him settled in. There was much to do. He had Mila measure him and buy him a whole new wardrobe. Next he had Yuuri's eyes checked and bought him a brand new better pair of blue glasses that actually fit him.

A stylist was ready to cut his long messy hair till it was shorter reaching his chin. VIktor nodded in approval before quickly moving him along to the next task. Once all was said and down he looked like the ideal omega for a mob boss. Once his looks was done Yakov took over and assigned a tutor to teach Yuuri on all the education he missed out on.

His new Teacher Celestino was a cheerful man who had been briefed on Yuuri's back round and lack of education. He was extremely patient with Yuuri and started right away on teaching him to read and do simple math. Figuring he better start from the ground up.

Yakov took up with teaching him his table manners and the rules and way of life for his new position. Yakov wanted him to be cultured also assigned his ex-wife Lillia to teach him ballet and Minako worked with him on other dances and arts. Yuuri was fortunately an eager student who managed to learn some of the things quicker then others. He especially loved to learn dance and was quick to pick up the steps making both his teachers pleased. His anxiety sometimes would get the better of him..but The family was quick to reassure him.

Worried about his social skills and not wanting him to be lonely when he would have to go for long had assigned Two omegas to be his servants and companions. Phichit and Kenjiro Minami were to be his constant companions and helpers.

Viktor also noted pleased at how much Yuuri took to Makkachin..so as a courting gift he decided to pick out a pure bred Poodle puppy from the same line Makkachin had come from. Yuuri's eyes widened surprised as he was handed a moving bow covered box .

"Consider it..my first gift of many if you choose to officially be with me" Viktor said amused handing it over. "...i thought i already was officially yours" Yuuri said shyly before opening the box and grinned happily. "Viktor...really he is mine?" He asked picking up the happy puppy who licked his face in response to the attention.

"OF course he is all yours You can even name if you want."Viktor encouraged pleased he had made the boy happy. "When you are ready we will of course take it to another level and i will mark you but till then So people aren't confused I also got you this." He added putting a necklace around Yuuri's neck. The Word Viktor's spelt out in diamonds.

"You really are spoiling me" Yuuri smiled feeling even more loved as he cuddled the puppy close.

You deserve it" Viktor replied easily. "So what do you think you are going to name the puppy?" he asked curiously.

"Um...Oh i know Vicchan!" Yuuri grinned pleased with himself.

"You named the dog after..me?" he asked surprised blushing getting a nod in reply. "ooh Yuuri! You are so sweet" He squealed pleased hugging the boy closer happily.

"Well...I love you..so much...i couldn't think of a better name then that" Yuuri said shyly.

"Oh...seriously..He named the dog after you..ha thats hilarious" Yurio laughed amused from where he sat on Otabeks lap as he listened to Viktor brag as Yuuri was in ballet lessons.

"Yuuri really is perfect..isn't he?" Viktor squealed happily.

"He is an idiot if you ask me.." Yurio huffed annoyed. "Do you know when i asked him if he knew what you did..he just replied that you were a big boss...like..what does that even mean" He tisked. "To think we have to worship him like he is some great queen of the this dumb gang.."

"That does bring up a question boss..He does understand you are a mob boss right?" Emil asked . "I ...mean he gets whats going on here right?"

"Yakov has been teaching him everything" Viktor assured. "He explained that in training to be my mate he was to be taking up the role as Donna And that this was a mob..It is just alot to sink in..but he will learn he is special and in a rank of power..So do continue to treat him with the respect he deserves. " He warned lightly.

"Of course..you don't have to worry boss..We treat Yuuri like the prince you say he is" Another stuttered.

"Good.." Viktor nodded pleased "Whatever Yuuri wants Yuuri will get..remember that " he reminded as Yurio tisked annoyed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This weather is keeping me locked up in this house..when will the snow go away???? Side note a new anime is coming out july called given. Its a gay anime about a teen band that is soo good and Its not in your face bl like some yaoi its more lightly romance but mostly focuses on the band and whats going on with the music and their all together relationship. So you should look into it and check it out when it comes out. Just saying. I read the manga and its sooo good.

A few months into his relationship Yuuri quickly got used to the pampered lifestyle and his relationship with Viktor. It was all really a dream come true..He really did feel like Royalty. He was thankful to Viktor for his new life and was eager all the time to prove it. Like this morning when he woke up before Viktor.

He smirked mischievously as he climbed under the blankets of their shared bed careful to not wake him as he found what he was looking for and wrapped his lips around it and started to suck with a practiced skill. Viktor moaned pleased as he woke up to having his cock worshiped. "You are so naughty" He growled pleased as he pulled Yuuri off him before getting on top of him to kiss him. "I love you so much"He panted between hungry kisses.

"Are you going to mark me soon?" Yuuri asked hopefully.

"Soon..I want to wait till we marry. I want to do this right" He replied. "Lets not rush things"

Yuuri pouted at that. "BUt...i want you to..I want everyone to see that mark..and become one with you" Yuuri said needily. "I want what i want . Don't i deserve to get what i want?" He asked pointedly like the spoiled brat he was slowly becoming.

Viktor smiled amused at his boyfriends demanding. "Fine if it is what you want. I will mark you..but there is no going back..If i mark you..then you are stuck with me and this life forever" He reminded pleased already tilting Yuuri's neck back bearing his wolfy like alpha fangs. Yuuri purred in anticipation before feeling the others teeth sink in tying them together for life. Yuuri purred pleased as the bond filled him up inside before pulling him in for another kiss as he spread his legs eagerly.

Viktor spent the next hour worshiping his mate before finally pulling away spent as a now passed out Yuuri slept blissfully sprawled out happily. He was about to lay down next to him when his phone rang. "This better be good..I was busy" Viktor growled annoyed.

"Sorry boss..It's just JJ's guys was seen in our territory causing problems again." one of his followers informed on the phone. Viktor scowled at that. "That JJ is becoming even more of a nuisance then normal.." He growled. "Fine i am coming. " He hung up before looking down at his slightly drooling slumbering omega. "he...h Viktor" Yuuri purred happily in his sleep. "Mine." Viktor smiled amused giving him a kiss before getting up to get dressed. Duty called and a Don's job was never done.

Once news had spread that he was officially mated and a wedding celebration was in the works..people couldn't deny it anymore..Viktor was truly taken and They had a new royalty to respect. News spread like wildfire and even reached JJ's preying ears.

"You hear that Isabelle darling..they are going to be having a big celebration and everything" JJ laughed from where he lunged on his comfy chair as Isabelle feed him a grape smirking as well. "We better send him a gift." Isabelle snickered.  
"I suppose so.." he grinned before looking over to where Michele was standing. "I have a job for you Crispino" he beckoned.

Yuuri was walking his poodle Vicchan with his two companions standing on either side of him as his body guard followed close behind them. "You know what sounds good right now? Ice cream" Yuuri informed hungrily.

"It does sound good. shall we get some right now? There is a ice cream parlor just up ahead" Phichit replied indulgently.

"Sounds good..Oooh and we should go shoping after that...oh but...we have Vicchan..do you suppose they would allow us to bring him in?" He asked looking down at his puppy who was on a diamond studded leash.

"OF course they would. You are you..and no one would say no to you" Kenjiro replied with a toothy grin.

"Really?" Yuuri smiled relieved. "Good..i dont want to have to leave Vicchan alone outside anywhere."

They went inside the ice cream shop and the shop owner recognized him and quickly scooped up Yuuri's favourite flavor with extra helpings before handing it over. "Here you go Yuuri on the house" The ice cream shop owner said eager to please him..knowing what would happen to his shop if he were to upset the dons fiance.

"Wow thanks." Yuuri beamed pleased helping himself before stopping and frowning. "You didn't even offer them anything..you should at least ask" he scolded the man whose face whitned nervously. "Of..course..sorry about that..What will it be?" he asked the other two.

"Oh we are good" Phichit replied answering for both him and Kenjiro. "We ate recently." He assured knowing he had to make sure he was aware of his surroundings in case something happened to Yuuri. The man nodded nervously before quickly going back behind the counter to focus on his work.

"Isn't that nice though you got free ice cream" Kenjiro smiled to yuuri was they walked out. Yuuri nodded smiling at that as Kenjiro held the leash to walk the puppy so Yuuri could focus on his ice cream. "Yea it is..There are so many nice people out here" Yuuri smiled as they made their way to high end clothing shop.

They found Yurio in there trying on a cheeta print jacket as Otabek watched holding some bags for him. Yurio groaned seeing them walk in. "Hey Yurio" Yuuri waved as Yurio gave a sarcastic wave. "Nice jacket" Yuuri complimented as He handed his finished ice cream cup to his body guard who threw it away for him.

"Duh Of course its nice. Everything looks nice on me" Yurio huffed as he handed the jacket to Otabek deciding to keep it.

"Oh man i wish i had your confidence. " Yuuri smiled as he examined some clothes. "Hey...wish should hang out for the rest of the day." he smiled hopefully.

Yurio was about to turn him down when he remembered his Guardian Viktor's words.

"Yuuri is going to marry me and we are together now. You need to start treating him with respect. He is basically going to be your other parent now."

"Hah? That is gross Viktor..He is only a year older then me" Yurio protested. "I barely think of you as a parent..and your 25" He snorted.

"Your grandfather made me your legal guardian when he passed when you were 10 I think i have done a decent job these past 6 years" He said pointedly. "and Yuuri is from a similar situation as you. You were both poor before and you should be able to sympathize with him even if only a little" Viktor reminded gently. "Just give him a chance..He really wants to get along with you too. Just..try to be his friend"

"Why should i?" Yurio pouted stubbornly.

"Well..i could cut off your allowance for one" Viktor grin not really reaching his eyes making Yurio nervous.

"Yurio?" Yuuri pressed bringing him back to the present. "Is that okay do you want to hang out?" Yurio glanced behind him to where the body guard showed yurio a phone screen that showed Viktor on speed dial. Yurio huffed before nodding.

"Yea sure why not" Yurio gave in.

"Oh great! We are going to have so much fun bestie" Yuuri cheered. "Ooh we should do kariokee doesn't that sound fun?"

"Yay" Yurio cheered making sarcastic jazz hands. "Sounds like so much fun."

Viktor smiled as he checked on Guang Hong who was sitting outside in the garden in his wheelchair. " I hear the psyical therapist say that you are making progress lately" He smiled encouragingly getting a shy smile in response. "Well...I cant stay in this wheelchair forever..especially if i want to dance and skate again" Guang hong Ji replied softly.

"You were always really good on your feet. I can't wait till you recover . I will personally pay for the whole sect to watch you perform" Viktor said sitting on the bench near his chair. "I am really rooting for you..and dont worry about the man who shot you. we are close to finding him..Leo personally is going to take care of him' He frowned.

"I..don't regret it.." Guang Hong replied seriously. "I would rather it be me that was hurt..then him.."

I have put him on..slightly safer missions as you requested to make it up to you what happened..but he is getting restless..and sooner or later more dangerous jobs will come up..but i promise I will protect him" Viktor vowed.

"I will hold you to it Nikorov" The boy replied seriously.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick chapter for a funny scene of Yuuri and Yurio having a bonding good time.

Wow..the piggie is wild" Yurio said amused as he watched him grab another cup of vodka from a servent who ignored his undressed state. He swayed before grabbing his mic drunkingly. "I dedicate...this one to Victor...the ..love of my life" He slurred drunkingly . "You...are my...angel!" he screamed into the mic as his men politely clapped encouragingly wanting to please the dons fiance. "i..am going to call Viktor.." Phicht laughed amused getting up.

"Phichit how is Yuuri?" Viktor asked as he took out his gun and studdied it ignoring the pleas from the man held on the ground praying for his life.

"He is drunk off his rocker singing his 10th song dedicated to you" Phichit informed. "Are you about done? I think we may need you to pick him up at the karaoke bar."

"Well i am glad he is having fun..but i don't like him to get drunk again" Viktor tisked warningly before aiming his gun and shooting the man. "I just need to clean things up and i can be there in 10" He replied lightly.

"Understood boss" He assured hanging up before turning to yuuri who was still singing eagerly. Eventually Viktor made it while he was singing Brittany spears as he danced provocatively.

Are you in  
Livin' in sin is the new thing (yeah)  
Are, you in  
I am countin'

One, two, three "

He sang gleefully into his mic as Yurio took pictures. Viktor huffed not liking the looks strangers were giving to Yuuri. He saw one stranger reaching for him only to have his friend alert him and point to a glaring Viktor who was showing his hidden gun warningly. The man quickly pulled back and others backed away and looked away awkwardly. Viktor collected the pile of discarded clothes from a red faced Kenjiro before approaching Yuuri who finally noticed him and waved sluggishly.

"Viktor! Hey...cutie come sing with me" He giggled as Viktor smiled amused before pulling him off the stage. "Viktor...where are we going...i gotta..sing.." He pouted.

"Come on now yuuri Darling We need to head home its late" He said gently as he started to dress Yuuri who tried to get another cup before being stopped by Phichit. "I think you had enough" He informed his friend amused.

"Hey Vitya You were right Yuuri is fun to hang out with." Yurio cackled amused only to scowl as Viktor narrowed his eyes in disapproval. "You and otabek are to head home too..We will talk later" Viktor warned as he focused once again on getting yuuri dressed.

The next day Yuuri woke up with a raging hang over and groaned as he turned over waking up his puppy and Makkachin in the process. "I hope you learned your lesson on drinking" VIktor said lightly as he handed him a cup of water and some medicine.

"Yea...never again.." Yuuri winced drinking the water.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..sorry for the lack of updates..I was away on vacation and also at a convention. I got to meet The english vas for viktor, yuuri and michele!!! you can bet i got my bluray of yuri on ice signed as well as a new yoi wallscroll lol. but..yea...im back now....so...don't be too mad..lol sorry

Yuuri was in lessons busy one afternoon when Viktor had helped himself inside happily interrupting the lesson. Celestino scowled annoyed from where he stood near a white board. Yuuri lowered his pencil and smiled at Viktor. "What is it Vitya? " Yuuri asked wondering what has him so happy.

"Yuuri darling! I couldn't wait to see you. I missed you so much!" He explained pulling him into a hug and out of his desk.

"Nikorov..What have i said about interrupting lessons.." Celestino frowned in disapproval. "Its because of things like this..that Yuuri is not progressing as fast in his lessons..."

"Yuuri is smart..im sure he is progressing wonderfully" Viktor protested as Yuuri tried to get free.

"viktor..please...i have a test...tomorrow...i want to pass" Yuuri protested trying to wiggle free.

"but...Yuuri...what about our wedding..i wanted to take you to pick out some stuff for the wedding." Viktor protested.

"That can wait a little longer...at least till after my test.." He frowned putting a strand of hair behind his ear.

"My yuuri..you are so cruel..but fine...i will wait for you then" Viktor bemoans before leaving him to go back to his studies.

Meanwhile in Seung Gil Lee's bar..

Emil leaned on the bar happily as a drunk Michele complained about his job.

"So..now..i have to go and run this stupid errand to deliver this stupid package...and god..i just wish i could quit." He slurred drunkily. "I was on my way to do that too when you interrupted me..you stupid blonde..God...Give me another" He asked Seung Gil.

"I think I am cutting you off" Seung Gil informed cleaning a glass. "You have had 8 already"

"I can take it" Michele protested with a hiccup.

Emil patted his back soothingly. "you seem stressed..why don't you hand me your package i can deliver it for you and you can head home and go sleep."

Michele groaned. "I..don't know..i really should deliver it myself..."

Emile patted his pack reassuringly. "Really i don't mind..let me call you a cab.."

"Well..i could use a nap..and...I could spend some time with my sister." He started to give in.  
"See there you go now lets get you some fresh air. "Emil soothed as he nodded at Seung to call the cab for them.

"You...are so nice..." Michele slurred drunkingly holding onto Emil.. " I would actually agree to date you for once if you were like this more..and not..so..damn annoying."

"Aw..thanks Mikey. If you weren't so drunk i would kiss you right now" Emil cooed nuzzling him happily.

"there you go..being..annoying " Michele protested as a cab showed up and Emil helped him inside before giving the driver payment and directions on where to go.. "Call me when your sober Mikey" Emil said cheerfully.

"Don't...forget..to deliver...the box to...your boss's fiance...or i am in trouble" He protested getting a nod of reassurance from Emil.

Emil blew him a kiss before looking at the box curiously before shrugging and bringing it to his boss Viktor.

"Who is this from?" Viktor asked from where he sat feeling all to smug with Yuuri on his lap cuddling close as he ignored them to play a game on his new handheld game system.

"I got Mickey to give it to me..but he said his boss..you know..jj wanted him to deliver it to Yuuri as a early wedding present..honestly im not so sure its a welcoming gift..." he confessed.

At the mention of a gift Yuuri lowered his game system and stared at the box curiously. "I wonder what it is..should we see? " he asked reaching for it only to have Yakov stop him firmly. "Remember Yura we talked about this..you never open packages yourself." he reminded gruffly before pulling on a pair of disposable gloves before pulling the package towards him carefully.

Yuuri leaned back on Viktor's lap as the older man wrapped an arm protectively close to him worried about what could be in the package.

Yakov carefully opened it peeking before quickly closing it as a hissing noise sounded from within side.

"What is it Yakov?" Viktor scowled.

"Its a Mamushi Snake..its highly venomous.."Yakov scowled handing the box carefully to Leon. "Take this and kill and dispose it."He ordered. "Be careful" Leon nodded taking it carefully before leaving.

"This was addressed to Yuuri..if he had opened it..he would of without a doubt have dead.." He scowled before turning to Emil. "You should of took this..Michele with you ..to here for questioning..This was a murder attempt" he scowled

"Michele didn't even know what was in the box..he told me himself..just that he was in trouble and was forced to deliver it..." Emil quickly defended Michele.

Yakov scowled slamming his hands on the desk angrily. "This isn't a game Emil...You can't just take things too lightly..I don't care about what history you have with Chrispino or how you feel about him right now...OUr boss's soon to be brides life is being threatened. I will not tolerate any mistakes" He growled as Yuuri hung onto Viktor scared.

"Nor will i" Vitkor informed coolly. "MY fiance almost touched that box..what would of happened if he did open it? What then?! I would of considered his death to be on your hands as well."

"I...am sorry..but you have to trust me...Michele is innocent..." Emil said helplessly.

Viktor scowled as he ran a soothing hand thru Yuuri's hair. "I think it's time you really think about where your loyalties lie..." He said warningly. "You are dismissed."


	12. Chapter 12

Yuri couldn't believe what he was hearing..he had just left the classroom to go see Viktor and prepare to leave to get ready for their wedding next week..when he had heard some of the people from the group...talking about him...no..not talking about him..mocking him..

"Can..you believe this baby is the one who is going to be our new queen and second when they marry?"

"...When..if they do! I am still convinced this is just Viktor playing around..it wouldn't be the first time"

"Who would want to marry someone like him anyway? He could barely read or count when he came..." One laughed.

"he looked like a drowned rat..even his hair was bad..I am sure he is just a pet project is all.."

"Well he is more of a pet isn't he?"

Yuuri didn't hang around to hear anymore..before he quickly ran the other way the laughter still following him as he tried to tune it out He was so busy crying and running he wasn't paying attention when he ran into Viktor who almost fell back startled. "Yuuri..whats wrong?" Viktor frowned noticing the tears.

"Your...followers hate...me" He cried tearfully. "I...am too stupid..."

"Who..said this? " Viktor scowled.

Sara quickly stood up from her stool near the checkout counter when she saw Emil enter. "Emil..thank god it's you...You got my text then"

Emil nodded with a concerned frown. "Yea...you said it was urgent...?"

"It...is Michele " Sara sobbed. "He was carried away from here by JJ's enforcers..and im worried.." Sara fretted.

Emile frowned clutching his phone. "Where were they headed do you have an idea?"

Sara clutched the flowers in her hand tighter. "I...think the alley nearby...i know you could get in trouble...since its not Viktors territory..but please...i don't know who else to call."

"Don't worry..I will find him" Emil frowned before hurrying out the door. He had to be quick...who knows how long Michele has been suffering.


	13. Chapter 13

Sooo my computer has been broke and now im just getting back to writng..please..be paitent with me while i get back in the groove of things


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real chapter..and a short one..sorry god i feel bad..just as i was getting back into writing i got into a car crash and it took two weeks to recover from..but here is a real one..and i will try to make the next one longer...

a small group of followers found themselves nervously bowing low as Viktor entered coolly with a still upset Yuuri following close behind hugging onto the others arm. Viktor coolly sat on his overly comfortable plush chair and pulled his fiance on his lap. "Tell me my little pork cutlet bowl were these the ones that were speaking ill of you my Darling" He asked gently getting a nod in reply. 

"I see.. so i was right it was you 5" Vitkor scowled as the others gulped nervously. "well what should we do to punish them my Yuuri?" He prompted "Should..we kill them?" he asked as the others started to shiver in frigtht. 

"i..wouldn't want anyone to die..but...i dont want them around either.." Yuuri admitted. 

"You want them gone?" Viktor prodded.

"Yea..I don't...want to see their..faces..ever again. If they don't like me then they can just leave" Yuuri said sullenly.

"Well..you all heard him. "You are banned from this group and territory" Viktor huffed motioning for the stunned 5 to leave. "IF you aren't gone in 20 then i will kill you" He warned narrowly. "You are lucky my Omega is full of mercy or i would of cut out your tounges" he snapped before the others left quickly.

Emil ran quickly nearly out of breath before he finally found Michele tied up in an alley being beat up as insults were hurled his way. The other took it as stone faced as he could trying to ignore the pain as he all but glared and took his punishment. "You can't just fail the boss and expect to get away with it" One barked as he threw another kick to the others stomach causing him to spit up blood. 

"I didn't know...it is not my fault..he didn't open it up directly..i didn't even know what was in the box..i was just told to deliver it" He protested before he was kicked again

"Fail again and we will kill you" The leader warned before shouting in surprise and pain a sa rock hit him in his head. He turned angrily to see Emil raise another. 

"Get away from him or else" he warned. "I am not playing around"

"Uh a punks come to play" the gang grinned moving away from the chained up gang member to teach the newcomer a lesson.

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter is short and to set the story i assure you next chapter will be longer


End file.
